


Immer Sie

by AshREvans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a freak accident in the battlefield, Reader-chan was injured, supposedly by a titan. But when they got her back to the barracks and the doctors got a good look at the wound, it was clear that it wasn't an accident. Someone slashed Reader-chan while she was fighting and Eren is pissed. Who tried to kill her? Why? What was the point of trying to hut her? All questions that Eren needs to figure out, but will he be able to without driving himself crazy in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immer Sie

"Damn it _____. I swear to god if you die, I'm going to kill you."

"I'm sorry, Eren… I've lost… too much blood."

The brunet male looked down at the (h/c) girl below him in his lap. She had a large wound in her stomach, a cut. This wasn’t a wound from a Titan. If it were, the girl would already be dead, chomped in half. Someone had done this with the swords form the Vertical Maneuvering Gear. As Eren was putting pressure on the long, deep gash, he silently swore he would find out who did this and rip them apart. 

"Sh. Don't talk. Save your strength. A wagon will be by soon to take you back to HQ." Eren said, near tears.

"Give up, Eren." _____ said. "It's pointless. I'm losing… bleeding out too fast."

"Shut up! Don’t talk like that." He snapped and grabbed _____'s hands in his and pushed them down on her wound. _____ made a face of pure agony. "Captain Levi will be here soon. Just hang in there."

_____ fell silent after that, though Eren wasn’t sure if it was because of what he said or if she was just unable to speak anymore. Her breathing became even more labored and Eren looked up, frantically searching the horizon, trying to spot one of the Scouts wagons. Off in the east, Eren finally spotted it, the wagon and medics that could possibly save _____'s life.

"_____ they're here. They're finally here." Eren said and looked down at the girl he was desperately trying to save. 

When he looked down however, her eyes were closed and Eren couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. His heart stopped and she moved a hand from the wound to shake her head lightly, streaking blood on her cheek. 

"Hey _____ wake up." He said, sounding like he was either about to laugh hysterically or cry. "Come on, Levi is here. You're saved. Open your eyes."

He was about to move his hand under her nose to see if she was still breathing when there was a hand on his shoulder. Eren looked up to see Levi with his normal blank face. 

"Move. Let the medics take care of her. We've got company."

Eren looked around and could see about four Titans advancing toward him, _____, Levi and the medics who were trying to take over care of _____. Two four meter class Titans, one ten meter class Titan, and one fifteen meter class Titan. Eren cursed, not only because of the titans but because he didn’t notice them as well as there weren't any buildings to use the ODM gear, making it difficult to fight them unless he turned into a Titan.

Letting the medics take care of _____, Eren stood and sheathed his swords, bringing his blood stained hand to his mouth. He smiled a sort of crazed, murderous grin as he stared down the approaching Titans. 

"I'm going to kill them all." He growled.

"Don't let your grief take too much control, Eren." Levi advised. "I won't be able to bail you out of whatever shit you're about to get yourself into until the Titans are taken care of."

Before Eren got the chance to respond, Levi shot a wire at one of the four meter class titans, assuming he planned to take care of the small fry and leaving Eren the honors of taking out the bigger ones. Biting his thumb hard, there was a flash of light and Eren's Titan came into view. 

Letting out a thunderous roar, Titan Eren charged at the approaching enemy.

* * *

The wagon and the Scouts slowly made its way back to Karanese. Eren sat in the wagon next to _____'s body. She had bandages wrapped around her abdomen and around her head, covering one of her (e/c) eyes. She looked like she was in terrible shape, which wasn’t wrong, but at least, she was breathing. She was alive and that was all Eren cared about at the moment.

He squeezed her hand in his angrily as he remembered what the medics had told him.

"She's stable for now, but we can't wake her up." One of them told Eren when the fighting was over.

"Not to mention her wounds weren't made by a titan." Another said.

Eren clenched his fist. "I already know that!" He growled, getting upset all over again.

"Calm down, cadet. Listen. We don’t know how long she can survive in this state." The first medic explained. "We're bringing her back primarily to try to find out who did this to her, not because we think she'll survive. I suggest you take this time to make your peace with that."

"Eren."

The male looked up at who spoke, the one who broke him from his thoughts. Mikasa Ackerman rode along next to the wagon on her horse. Her face was straight, however, Eren could see a look of concern barely concealed in her eyes. 

"Hey, Mikasa."

"How is she?"

"Alive. For now. Medics don't think she'll actually survive though." Eren confided. "They're mostly bringing her back to investigate an attempted murder."

Mikasa frowned. "Do you have any idea who did this?"

Eren looked down at the ground under the wheels of the wagon. "No, but I swear when I find out, they'll wish they were eaten." He said in a dark tone.

"Eren, calm down you need to think about this rationally." Mikasa said. "In the state you're in now, you'll start accusing everyone for stupid reasons."

"I know, I know, but how can I be calm about this, Mikasa? Someone, one of us, tried to kill _____." Eren tried to reason as he spotted the gates to Karanese out of the corner of his eyes.

"Armin and I will help you, Eren, but you can't let your emotions get the better of you right now."

"We're going to pass through her hometown." Eren said. "Her father… what are we… what do I tell her father?"

"Tell him the truth or Levi will handle it. He is our squad leader."

Eren laughed, but it had no feeling to it. "Yeah, right. If anything, he'll just say nothing and wait till she's pushing daisies before he discloses anything."

"And maybe that's for the best." Mikasa said. "Eren, seriously, stop thinking about it. Clear your mind, think about anything other than the present. It's just going to drive you insane."

Eren nodded. Think about anything other than the present…

Anything but the present…

…

No! No, not that!

* * *

"ATTENTION!"

All of the kids lined up in rows saluted, left fist over their heart and right arm behind their backs.

"All right, Cadets, you are the 104th trainees to become soldiers. I am Keith Shadis."

Eren drowned out the bald man yelling at the other cadets. Looking around without moving his physical body, he noticed people who looked like he and Mikasa, stony faces, having already seen the worst.

While he was looking around, he noticed one girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair who didn’t look so much like she saw the worst, but more like she was just tired. Almost as if she heard his thoughts, she yawned, earning the ire of their training officer. 

"What is your name, Cadet!" Keith Shadis yelled the question.

"_____ ________, sir!" She yelled.

"Are you tired, cadet?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Then why did you yawn?"

_____ was silent for a moment. "I'm bored, sir!"

Keith backed up a step. "Bored, aye, Cadet ________?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Where would you like to be stationed after training, the Military Police, the Garrison, or the Scouts?"

"The Garrison, sir!"

Keith was silent a moment. "Well since you're so bored, you can run with Potato Girl!" He ordered. 

_____ made a sound like a groan and started to run alongside Sasha.


End file.
